


A Damn Fool

by cnomad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, a little porny, youngmailroom!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica takes Harvey in the supply closet just how she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a three-sentence prompt from an anonymous prompter.

This is wrong and she knows it; can hear the sound of the fax machine just outside the closet beginning to hum telling her that someone is right there doing work like they’re supposed to — and she’s here, her three-thousand dollar skirt rucked up around her waist and her Louboutin stilettos digging into the small of the kid’s back. His hands are big and strong and they’re holding her ass up, his hips bucking as he thrusts into her hard, her teeth digging into his neck as she tries not to moan because who knows who could be out there, able to hear, completely unaware that the founding partner is letting some kid fill her with his cock like she’s some dirty desperate whore unable to wait a few hours until she’s in the privacy of her own home; except it’s more than that, so much more, because this is what she wants, what she demands of him — he would wait if she asked him to but he doesn’t because she told him not to and that’s how she likes it, likes being in control of this no-nothing kid who could be so much more but instead settles to be _hers_. His cheap, off-the-rack shirt is untucked and wild, her hands having clawed at his collar earlier, but she doesn’t care now as she drags her nails over his scalp, clutching at his hair as he shoves into her one final time, his mouth open in a silent cry as he pumps his come inside of her and she knows – knows that her panties will be soaked and ruined because she’s a damn fool and he didn’t have a condom and she didn’t even _care_ because all she wanted was to be filled; after a few moments of catching his breath, he lowers her gently to the floor and watches with dark eyes as she smoothes out her suit, before she’s slipping out of the closet without a second glance back, thanking God that whoever had been using the fax machine earlier was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
